


Turks and their Gloves

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Just some drawings of Turks and their gloves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Turks and their Gloves

  
  



End file.
